Dream Catcher
by Sa-kun
Summary: Plauged by bad dreams, Rei seeks refuge in Kai's bed. KaRe, oneshot.


It wasn't meant to be anything serious, just some KaRe sweetness without an established relationship.

I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own Radclyffe Hall.

* * *

"_You honestly think you're worth something, don't you? You're piteous!"_

* * *

Rei's eyes shot open. Gasping, he brought a shaking hand up to his face, holding it over his eyes. His breathing came in sharp gasps, echoing in the otherwise near silent room. 

Shuffling urgently over the lush bed, under a cover that suddenly seemed to be too thick, suffocating, and in the way. The deeply sleeping Kai sharing his bed snuffled, but showed no sign of waking up, so Rei desperately curled up to him. Even if no one else did, he trusted Kai. He had to trust Kai, because…because if he really was worthless and piteous, Kai would've surely got rid of him by now. Right?

That first time, Kai cleared his throat, raising a curious eyebrow at the groggy Rei, who, too, had been rudely awoken by Kai's alarm clock later that morning.

"Sorry…must've moved in my sleep or somethin'." Rei rubbed his eyes sitting up, and yawning tiredly he began to pull his hair into his lap. Rei smiled appreciatively at Kai when he sat up carefully, and started to untangle himself as gently as he could. "Thanks."

"Hn."

Bright eyes shone earnestly, a hint of playfulness about them despite having just woken. "Maybe you moved."

"And then rolled back with you?" Kai snorted, shaking his head. "Hardly."

Rei shrugged. "You never know."

* * *

"_You're a worthless freak!"_

* * *

Rei sat up abruptly, clutching his head and wincing about how the room spun. His head felt so heavy… Rei licked his dry, too dry, lips, and his tongue accidentally caught on one of his sharp fangs. Swallowing, Rei bit back a cough. 

"Rei?" Kai leaned forward on his elbow, his book slightly lowered.

Sitting up straight, Rei stared in surprise at Kai. Then he scrambled up from his bed, swaying. "Kai…" Rei twisted around, barely managing the three steps between their beds before he fell headfirst into Kai's chest, knocking the book Kai had been reading to the floor in the process. "D'I wake you?"

Kai didn't answer, exasperatedly bringing a hand to Rei's forehead. "Still burning."

The voice sounded as if miles away, and Rei unsteadily braced himself on his forearms, trying, and failing to move off of Kai. He felt Kai grab him around the chest, lifting him up completely on the bed.

"Sleep."

Rei nodded, hypnotised by the intense eyes. "I like you." Kai rolled his eyes, pulling the quilt up to cover Rei. "You're always so nice to me…" Kai nodded absentmindedly, carefully smoothing back Rei's hair that seemed to get stuck everywhere it wasn't wanted. "Always."

Hours later, when Rei opened his eyes and the haze of his fever had diminished, Rei blinked at Kai's back, confused.

* * *

_Rei stumbled back as a hard blow connected to his face. "I _hate_ you."_

* * *

Rei opened his eyes tiredly when the bed dipped, just in time for him to see Kai's back as the young captain sat up. Yawning Rei closed his eyes again, deciding to sleep another fifteen minutes before facing the shower. 

He could hear Kai shuffle around in the room, no doubt picking out his clothes and getting dressed. Sighing, Rei curled up, burrowing himself under the cover, it was soft and warm, smelling of Kai. Rei breathed in deeply, smiling sleepily. Kai smelled so nice…

The bed dipped again, bedsprings creaking at the added weight.

Rei squirmed, uncomfortable. Blinking his eyes open, Rei pulled back, startled. Kai was leaning on the bed, his torso resting where he had been sleeping not long ago, staring determinedly at Rei.

"We fixed your thermostat yesterday, there's no reason for you to sleep with me."

Rei rubbed his eyes. "I can see plenty of reasons, actually." He moaned, biting back a yawn

"Hn."

* * *

"_Go!" The black eyes showed no sympathy. "You have outstayed your welcome. From this day you are no longer wanted nor welcome here."_

* * *

Sighing contently, Rei rolled onto his back, stretching his tired body. He felt achy and sore all over. Glancing to the side, Rei smiled at Kai's back. "Kai? You awake?" A soft rustle and the sound of a book closing, then Kai was facing him. Rei smiled lazily, scratching his head. 

"Mm."

Rei yawned. "I'm still tired..."

Kai shook his head. "It's almost noon." Frowning Rei looked at the wall behind him. The curtains were still drawn, but the light seeping through the gaps was bright. Too bright for it to have been early morning.

"Why are you still in bed?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kai shook his head at Rei's honestly incredulous expression, still somewhat befuddled with sleep. "Felt like it."

"Oh."

Kai grunted. "Rei-"

"I'm gonna do this a lot then." Rei mumbled, tightly pressed to Kai's body, face hidden in Kai's neck. "Makes me feel-" He shook his head, trailing off.

Callused, soft hands came to rest on Rei's back as Kai prodded him, urging him to continue.

"Nothing, Kai." Rei sighed breathily.

"I don't believe you."

Rei sighed, twisting to lie on his side, leaving their legs intertwined. "You don't keep me because you're forced to, right? Or because I'm an asset? I…you like me, don't you? For…me?"

"Hn."

"Oh…" Rei pulled back, struggling to free himself of Kai's highly uncooperative arms and legs.

Rei let out a surprised huff as he was suddenly pulled back, and Kai regarded him with sombre eyes. "You don't honestly think I'd let you in here if you only were an asset, do you? You'd be out of here, stuck with Kinomiya, stupid." Kai's eyes softened before he looked away, glaring at Rei's chest. "I don't keep you because of that. Don't let them get to you, alright? I like you. For you."

* * *

"_You ain't worth shit, boy! You break more plates than you make up for. Get out, you good for nothing inbred mountain _rat_! Get out!"_

* * *

Kai groaned, slamming his hand down on the source of the annoying beeping. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at the time. Another four hours until he had to be ready to catch the train. A shower sounded good to start with, he was already awake anyway. Kai moved to roll off the bed, only to discover that something was holding him back. 

Lifting the blanket, Kai groaned silently at the sight of a pair of tan arms holding him securely around the waist, making sure that he didn't disappear somewhere.

"Rei?" Kai tugged at Rei's arm. "Come on, let go of me. Rei?"

Rei whined, draping himself even more around Kai, throwing a leg over Kai's waist and arching his hips into Kai's backside. "Sweetness…"

Kai sighed, stifling a groan. "…Rei." Wriggling around, he came face to face with Rei.

Rei grinned, eyes twinkling merrily. "Can I come see your parents with you?"

"No." Kai pushed Rei off him. "And don't call me that."

Rei's grin wavered slightly, but his eyes suddenly shone hopefully. "You'll be my boyfriend?"

"I-" Kai blinked, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

* * *

"_I don't like you, Rei. I hate you! All you ever do is fail. Your entire life is a failure." The cold voice lowered to a hiss. "You fail as a person and you fail as a team member."_

* * *

Not bothering about being quiet, Rei ran into Kai's room, ripping the blanket from Kai and dived into the bed, hurriedly snatching it to cover them as he cuddled close to Kai's back. 

"What-?!" Kai sat up, his glare bleary and voice heavy with sleep. Shaking arms took hold of his waist, and a head found its way into his lap. "Who-? Rei…?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Kai, I promise. I'll try not to be a disappointment anymore, I'll try better. Please don't be mad, I'm sorry. I won't let you down again."

Kai blinked. "Rei…? Shu'p." Rei froze, eyes clenched shut. "I said you could c'me in 'ere if you were quiet…" Kai took hold of Rei, pushing him back. "Be quiet." He then lay back down himself, facing away from Rei.

Rei sniffed, whimpering.

"_How long will it take for them to realise what a freak you really are?"_

Biting back a sob, Rei curled up to Kai curling his fingers in the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry…" Kai shivered involuntarily when Rei pressed his face into the back of his neck. Sighing quietly, Kai opened his eyes and turned around, pulling the shivering Rei into a loose hug.

"_How long before you betray them?"_

"Kai, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Everything you say no won't make any sense anyway; you'll be more coherent in the morning."

"No, Kai, I won't betray you, I promise!" Sighing again, he let Rei hug him tighter. Kai closed his eyes listening to Rei's ever so slightly hysterical babbling. "I promise I won't. It's just, I couldn't stay, I wanted to see the world, and, and _learn_. You understand, Kai? I just wanted to live, and-"

Kai tiredly wondered if Rei was even completely awake. "Rei, please. I'm tired, and you're not making any sense."

"_How long before see what you really are?"_

Rei's breathing hitched, and he tore himself away from Kai, eyes wet. "You lied to me. You lied, I…I'll leave, and then you can be-"

Rei tensed as Kai put a hand over his mouth, glaring. "I didn't lie. I don't want you to leave. I want you to sleep." Kai paused. "Here. And I want you to calm down."

Rei nodded, hesitantly reaching up to remove the hand covering his mouth.

"Good."

Rei bit on his lip, hands slowly reaching out towards Kai, clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Can I hug you?" When Kai didn't answer, Rei started to squirm.

"If you want." Kai mumbled as he closed his eyes, fast falling asleep again as Rei curled up to him, carefully placing an arm around Kai's shoulders.

* * *

"_You're neither unnatural, nor abominable, nor mad; _

_you're as much a part of what people call nature as anyone else;_

_only you're unexplained as yet -- you've not got your niche in creation."_

– Radclyffe Hall in The Well of Loneliness, 1928

"Kai?"

Shrugging, Kai sat down on the bed next to Rei. Rei bit his lip, hair standing in every direction and eyes still a bit glassy from sleep. "I thought you might like it."

Rei nodded slowly, clutching the wooden frame holding the quote closer to his chest. "Thank you, Kai." Leaning up, he gently kissed Kai's cheek.

Kai smiled, holding out a simple black notebook. "I want you to write in it, Rei. Or draw. Just as long as you do something that you feel helps." Kai's smile turned into a playful smirk. "I do quite like my sleep, you know."

"Okay…" Not letting go of his first gift, Rei carefully reached out for the book, opening it slowly. All the pages were blank, waiting to be filled. All pages except the first one where Kai, obviously trying to write legible, hade written the same words that were in his frame. "Do you have a pen?"

Kai held out a plain one quietly, moving to stand up as Rei took it.

"Kai, wait." Rei bit his lip, his hair shading his face as he moved to make place for his most precious friend. "I want you to check…just in case. I just can't seem to get the hang of these…roman letters."

* * *

And done. 

A bit off **clarification**, most of the _"italics" _were a phrase supposed to summarise Rei's nightmares/subconscious fears/memories which in turn made him seek out Kai's bed and company.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
